The Real Scandal
by Willa Clove
Summary: Hermione gets the job as the newest reporter for The Hogwart Times, the Hogwarts school newspaper. She is psyched. Everyone is a little shocked when Harry turns out to be here first interview and article. Find out how it all goes in The Real Scandal.
1. Default Chapter

The Real Scandal 

The Real Scandal

Hey there! Willa Clove here! I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter! Those all come the very gifted mind of…drum roll please…. Ms. J.K. Rowling!!!! Any way, I hope you enjoy The Real Scandal.

"Must we go to classes today? I think I am feeling a bit lightheaded….and I just can't-no I mustn't-take that mind-boggling test on Potions this morning in fear my head will EXPLODE! You know that Snape is just going to fail me anyway," exclaimed Harry Potter as he awoke from a dream including that of Cho……these were his first famous words on the worst day of his life.   
"Harry, why must you be so gosh-awful predictable? You have been saying those words every bloody day this week! You know Snape's no-good-reason-except-to-make-you-miserable-test isn't until….let me check my calendar…next Tuesday. NEXT TUESDAY? How on this earth did it get so close? Lord, help me now……" replied Ron Weasley while dressing for another day of classes at the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Author's Note: Yes, you have heard the news: Snape's midterm exam is coming up very quickly, and Ron and Harry are a little less than thrilled if you know what I mean.

************************************

"Hallo guys! Jolly ole' day for a class of Potions, wouldn't you say?" Asked Hermione Granger, the closest friend of Ron and Harry.   
"Who put what in her eggs this morning?" Ron asked Harry while taking a seat for class.   
"Okay! Take out you textbooks and turn to page 98. Copy these instructions on the board after reading this page through 150. These instructions, as you may have guessed, are your new project. No questions, I am in a severely bad, and I mean bad, mood this morning! Begin!" Explained the teacher everybody loves: Severus Snape!   
"Try every morning he's in a bad mood!" Whispered Harry to Ron.   
After the students had completed what Snape had asked, they sat quietly until the bell rang. "Don't forget about studying for your Midterm!" Snape yelled after them while they sprinted out the door.   
"Not like he actually cares how we score," Harry commented to Ron and Hermione while walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.   
"By the way Hermione, why one earth were in such a jolly mood this morning? Did your hair become straight all of a sudden or something when you woke up?" Ron sarcastically remarked following it up with a laugh.   
"Oh, very funny freckle face! No, you will never guess what happened to me last night! Angelina-yes the editor-n-chief of our school newspaper- has asked me, Hermione Granger, to be a reporter! Can you believe it?"   
"Uh….since when does our school have a newspaper?" Asked Harry.   
"Oh, Dumbledore has decided to add it. I feel like I could move mountains!" exclaimed Hermione, while totally missing her chair and landing on the ground. "Oppsadaisy!" She quickly got right back up in her chair.   
"And there is one last surprise……Harry….you're the first person that I will be interviewing and writing about in our beloved new newspaper!" Hermione didn't mind telling Harry this with hint of excitement in her voice.   
"Shouldn't you say first VICTIM Hermione? Hehehe!" Ron joked about Harry.   
"Oh shush up Ron! Well Harry, aren't you going to say something?" Hermione looked at him expectantly.   


Chapter 2

"Me? Me? Why must it be me? Oi! Everything has to be about me doesn't it? What is it this time? The measurement of my o-so-unusual-scar? How my parents died and how I am coping with the ordeal?" Asked Harry.   
"Gee, calm down! If you don't want me to do the scoop on you, which will be on the front page by the way, then I won't. But then again, Angelina will think that I am a failure and disband me from the Hogwart Times newspaper……." Replied Hermione.   
"Oh, well fine, if it means your position in the o-so-important-newspaper then you have my stinking permission. What is this scoop about?" Asked Harry inquisitively.   
"I feel very left out here so I think I am just going to go play with Pig! You reporters and such can just staaaay here! Herumph!" Shouted Ron as he exited the Gryffindor common room.   
"Okaaaay then Ron! The story will be about how, since coming to Hogwarts, you have adjusted. You see, most all of these youths knew they were a witch or wizard before they could walk. But you, well, you found out right before you came by none other than the lovable Hagrid. Don't you think that's worth writing about?" Asked Hermione.   
"Sounds fine to me, but come on! This is a news article about Harry Potter! Don't you want to find something a little more juicy out?" Replied Harry.   
"Okay, okay. I promised Angelina that I would get the scoop on how you have defeated Voldemort all these time and how you deal with living with a muggle family. Do you mind so much?" She begged.   
"I am going to say yes to the first proposition, but I will have to sleep on the second and third. I mean, that is my personal life and everything." He answered.   
" I understand. And as a real reporter would say: Thank you sir for your time. Good night Harry. See you in the morning!" Hermione rushed up the stairs and was into her bed.   


Chapter 3

"Get out your books and turn to page 151, where we left off yesterday, then read until page 180. I will be writing your homework on the board. I am in another bad mood, which means no questions. If you have one, then just keep reading! Begin!" These were the first famous words of Severus Snape the week before his dreaded Midterm arrived. He couldn't have been more than thrilled to see his students in such a nervous manner.   
After the bell rang, Hermione asked Harry about his decision to answer her questions for the Hogwart Times.   
"Because you are my friend, and I am a little psyched about defeating the powerful Voldemort, I will answer all of your questions." Remarked Harry, a little uncertain.   
"Oh! I just love you Harry Potter! You won't be sorry! I have got to go tell Angelina!" She yelled as she ran off.   
"You sure you want to do this pal?" Asked Ron.   
"Yeah, I am. I trust Hermione and I am not worried about a thing, well except for the Potions midterm of course." Replied Harry.

A week passed and it was time for Snape's miserable midterm. The students were shocked and a little unprepared for what was to come.   
"Excuse me students," Professor McGonagall spoke in the students Potion class," I am afraid that Professor Snape will not be joining you today. He has come down with the flu and will be in the Hospital Wing for at least a week."   
"Break my heart, hehehe." Ron whispered quietly to Harry.   
"That does not mean, although, that you will not have to take his um….test. Sorry to burst you little floating bubble. You may begin. Good Luck." McGonagall said before the test started.

  
"Do you think you did okay on our midterm Harry?" Ron asked in the Gryffindor common late that night.   
"I am not worried about it if that's what you wanted to know." Harry replied nonchalantly.   
"I just don't know Harry. I mean, what if I failed? Do you know how much heartache my mother will endure? I have failed enough Potions exams in my Hogwarts career."   
"Relax, that's the only way you're going to get through this." He answered to Ron.   
The two boys closed their books and headed for bed.

Chapter 4

"And that is how I felt when I defeated Voldemort-"   
"That's the Great Voldemort," Hermione interrupted.   
Harry sighed, "And that's how I felt when I defeated the Great Voldemort."   
"Oh, just perfect! And now I am finished! Thanks so much Harry! I have just got to submit this award-winning article to Angelina! Cho!" and Hermione raced off.   
It was two days after the Midterm, and Snape was back in action. You would have never known he had the flu. Hermione was finally finished with her story. The students were having breakfast.   
"She sure is worked up about that story!" Ron commented.   
"It must really mean a lot to her! Oh great, look who's coming to give us a visit." Harry nodded to Draco and his charming gang, Crabbe and Goyle.   
"Well look boys, if it isn't the famous-for-no-good-reason Harry Potter and his little poverty stricken friend Ron. Has you mother sent you another knitted sweater for you yet?" Draco chuckled.   
"You leave my mother out of this you git. Why don't you and your brainless friends just get on out of here!" Ron yelled a little too loudly. A crowd was starting to form.   
"Shut up Weasley. I understand, Potter, that your mudblood pal Hermioninny is doing a pathetic story all about you is that correct?" He asked.   
"What are you going to do about it?" Harry replied.   
"Well I think it is ridiculous! Who would want to read a story on someone who had no body to love them except their nitwit friends and fans? Not even a real family! What a git! Let's get out of here guys." Draco and his group were off.   
"Just ignore them Harry. You know he just wants the story written about him because of his o-so-brilliant-father. He's a jerk, everybody hated him." Ron said trying desperately to comfort his friend.   
"I know, I know. But I just realized that this article is going to stir a lot of controversy at our beloved school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry replied, somewhat facing the truth of the situation.

Author's Note: If only Harry knew how right he was when he said these words! Bad times were head for Harry, and the Hogwarts Times.

Chapter 5

"The first issue is coming out today! Can you guys believe it? I think it will be a major success among the students. I hope my article about you is a hit!" An excited Hermione commented to Ron and Harry a bit nervously.   
"Don't worry Hermione, I have a good feeling about it!" Ron replied encouragingly.   
All Harry could do was smile and shake his head, for deep inside, he knew nothing good would come out of this paper.

  


"I got it! I got the first issue!" squealed Hermione while racing to breakfast.   
"Oh great," Harry thought to himself, "here comes the end of my clean reputation."   
"Look! My article made the front page!" Hermione checked.   
"Even better," thought Harry.

They all three read the story at the same time. Their mouths dropped almost down to the table.   
"What is this? This isn't the story I wrote! It's not even the title I picked out! I swear Harry! I will get to the bottom of this! Ugh!" And Hermione trampled off.   
"I am so sorry this happened Harry." Ron said.   
"Me too Ron, me too," Harry replied as he gave a scolding look to the article:   
Who is this Harry Guy, Anyway?

Yes, what is the answer? The truth is, nobody darn well cares. Sure, he has defeated Lord Voldemort, but he could never, ever have done it with out the help of Draco Malfoy. Draco is such a gracious young man with so many outstanding qualities. Why, his parents are just so proud of him……….

"What is this crap? It is making me sick!" Harry commented.   
"Well, we know that Draco had a major part in something to do with it." Suggested Ron.   
"Thanks for your help Sherlock Holmes, but I think I could have figured that one out on my own."   
"Sherwaht Who?" Asked Ron inquisitively.   
"Sherlock Holmes. He is a famous fictional detective who lived back in the 20's in London, England, actually. I heard Dudley pretending to be him one day in his room. Of course he had to use a potato from his garden to be Watson… his sidekick." Explained Harry.   
"Hum, that's quite interesting. I may have to read one of his books in the ear future…" Ron thought out loud.

Chapter 6

"Hum, hum…" Draco cleared his throat, "I have an announcement everyone! I am sure you all read my amazing in depth article all about me! If you have any questions, no comments please…hehe, or you simply just want an autograph, you know where I am! Thank you, thank you."   
"Barf! Who does he think he is? The muffin man giving away free extra blueberries or something?" Suggested Ron.   
"I knew this would happen. I just knew it," whispered Harry to himself. Hermione faintly heard him.   
"I am so sorry Harry. I put it in my safe at the newspaper office. I don't see how anybody could have gotten into it, then again, nobody really had to. All they had to know was that I was simply writing a story about you for the paper.   
"Exactly." Harry said.   
"Come on guys, time for Herbology." Hermione reminded.   
"I am too depressed," Harry added, " but I'll go."

"Hermione, how on earth can you know something about the article so early. I didn't even get a chance to be Shebock Hulves, the great detective! Grr!" Ron remarked hastily.   
"Um, sorry to uh, burst your bubble there Ron… Anyway, I saw that in our Herbology class some disturbing notes in Pansy's books when she dropped them off the table. And you will never guess what those noted said!"   
"Well tell, tell!" Harry anxiously waited.   
"It was a copy of the exact words that was in the article! This makes perfect sense! Pansy volunteered to be the clean up girl around the office because she couldn't make the cut as an editor or reporter. She, besides Angelina and me, have the key to the editing room."   
"Why did she give you a key?" Asked Ron.   
"I guess because she trusts me. I don't know, but this is the perfect way to get revenge: Destroy the article and get back in a harsh way the girl who got the job she really wanted. I can't believe her!" Hermione almost scared her cat away she was yelling so loudly.   
"Oh, I can believe her. She's a Slytherin. What do you expect?" Harry commented.   
"True. She must have one hell of a crush on Draco, though! She made him sound like the King of England how she rambled on about him like that! Certainly they have a thing for each other and this was just a way for her to show him how much she really cares." She said.   
"Well this was all very much fun but we have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts now! Come on our we're going to be late!" Ron reminded.   
"Thanks Ron. Harry, I promise that I will go to Dumbledore with this new evidence tomorrow!" Hermione suggested to Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 7 

Chapter 7

"Get this guys, Dumbledore says that I am probably right, but he wants me to get the notes and present them to him. This is going to be fun, fun, fun!" Hermione explained to Harry and Ron.   
"Oh boy. Well, I have an idea. Why don't we create a diversion? Like… Ron! You go up to her in the hall or something, while Hermione or I sneak into her bag and searches for the notes! It's brilliant!" Harry suggested.   
"Gee, thanks for picking me pal. What am I supposed to say to Pansy   
Parkinson?" Asked Ron.   
"Um, well you'll think of something old boy!" He said.   
" Okay, let's try that tomorrow." Hermione compromised.

"Oh there you are Pansy!" Ron gave a wink and a wave to Pansy walking towards him in the hall on the way to Potions.   
"Um, hello Ron," She gave him an uncertain look.   
"I just wanted to, oh, have a little chat with you, I mean we haven't talked in ages!" Ron started motioning to Hermione to come up behind Pansy.   
"Okay, then Ron. What exactly did you want to talk about?" Pansy asked.   
"Well, um… I think your hair is just so pretty! Just what conditioner are you using?" Ron's heart was beating so rapidly he thought it would explode.   
"Thanks Ron, I use Gerbil Hessences. It's new from MereBear hair products. Is that all? I really need to go." By this time Hermione had taken the notes out of her bag and was quietly running away.   
"That's it! I may have to try that stuff, do they make it for incredibly soft, sexy hair by any chance?" Ron squinted an I trying to look masculine then winked.   
"I…don't…know…um…Why don't you go find out Ronny old boy! Good day!" Pansy scurried off as if running from a snitch about to hit her." What a wacko!" She murmured to herself.   
"I think she thinks I fell out of the sky from a UFO. Great plan Harry, great plan," Ron remarked facetiously.   
"Well, at least I got the notes to present to Dumbledore." She said.   
"Great, let's go!" Harry was thrilled somebody was going to be punished for his turmoil.

Chapter 8

The students knocked on the door of Dumbledore's quarters.   
"Come in, come in children." He answered.   
"Professor, look what I have! Evidence that it was Pansy Parkinson and Pansy Parkinson alone who re-wrote the article just to make Harry's life living heck. What' the punishment going to be?" Hermione was on such a roll she didn't think anything could go wrong.   
"Um, Miss Granger, I just positively hate to burst your bubble, but I think there is something you slightly overlooked. You see here, at the bottom of the page where it says: Don't forget to dispose and get rid of this note right after you have used it. And also mention in this article what an accomplished man my father was. Thank you lots. Draco Malfoy   
"Oh. My. Gosh. That little snake! Wait a tick, he is a Slytherin, isn't he? I wonder what poor Pansy had to endure to do this. How did he make her do it? Ugh! That little rat!"   
"Now, now. Miss Granger. Even though I cannot stand Draco to the tiniest measurement, nor can I put up with his father's delirious antics, we do not need any name calling now do we?" Dumbledore smiled and winked at Hermione.   
"No, I suppose not, but what is their punishment going to be?" Hermione asked inquisitively.   
"Oh, I'll think of something. Could you do me a favor? Please go and find Draco and Pansy. I wish to have a discussion with them."   
"Our pleasure!" Harry remarked. They rushed off.

Lucking Draco and Pansy were talking alone together in the great hall.   
"Oh Draco? We would all like to know how you got little Pansy over here to do your dirty work? You know what we mean. The article. What did he do Pansy? Tell us." They all chimed in.   
"Do you mean that silly newspaper article? You're just jealous that I am more interesting than you are Harry."   
"Give it up Draco. I didn't write that crap." She said.   
"Fine! I can't stand it anymore! He told me that if I refused, he would go to his father and the Ministry of Magic and have my dad thrown out of his job. He threatened me!" Pansy yelled at the top of her lungs.   
"Exactly what I thought!" Ron rubbed his chin.   
"Dumbledore sent us to fetch you. We presented him with the notes, or evidence, and told him everything we knew. Now we know even more. Good day guys." Harry pointed to the door.   
"I am going to get you Harry Potter. You just watch out!" Draco gave him a menacing look while exiting the Hall.

Chapter 9   
  
Pansy Parkinson was sentenced to spend 1000 hours of cleaning the trophies in the trophy room.   
Draco Malfoy was sentenced to cleaning the toilets in Moaning Mertle's bathroom while giving her a Kleenex every time she asked for one. This sentence is intended for his fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Well guys, I suppose we did good." Harry commented while studying for a Herbology test in the Gryffendor common room.   
"I know! We were great. And now that I am Editor-n-Chief of the Hogwart Times, you'll be sure to see our add as Private Sleuths in the Editor's Corner. I love watching Draco clean toilets! What a beautiful picture!" Hermione added.   
"We so rock. I knew it was Draco all along. Shegock Hulbes, watch out! Ron Weasley is coming!" Ron shouted in victory.   
"That's Sherlock Holmes genius." Harry reminded.   
"Whatever Potter." Ron joked.   
They all laughed and continued to study.

THE END

_I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED MY STORY! BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR:_

The Real Revenge. _IT'S A STORY IN PROGRESS!_

_Don't forget to write a review!_


End file.
